Angel revised
by SkyeblueA
Summary: This is what I think should have happened in the Angel episode.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: au what if Angel wasn't working for Hamserveil instead just caused chaos on the island when activated. Disclaimer I do not Own Lilo and Stitch or " Can't help falling in love" or Aloha Oe or "thieves like us". They belong to Disney, Elvis Presley, Queen Lili`uokalani and New Order.

It was a normal on Hawaii. Well as normal as it can get when there are 626 evil, some good, experiments running loose on the island or waiting to be activated. One of those inactivated experiments had just gotten activated when a seagull dropped a pink color pod into the ocean. The second the pod hit the water it changed into a pink female colored experiment with purple finger and toe nails, two long antennas, a white V on her front and strange marking on her back. The female experiment treads out of the water and shakes her fur dry.

"_Icky I hate water. Wait where am I? Where's Jumba and the other experiments_," thinks the female experiment. "_Damn you Jumba. You owe me pie_," then the experiment wanders around the beach until she runs into a blue female experiment with a pitchfork-shaped head.

"_248!_" cries the pink experiment hugging her friend.

"_624_? _Oh my god it's about time I see you again. By the way I go by Bella now_," said Bella hugging back.

"_Bella_? _That's_ _an interesting name, did Jumba give it to you_?" asked 624.

"_No_, _Lilo did_," said Bella happily.

"_Who_?" asked 624 confused.

"_Lilo Pelekai, she's the little girl who helps all the experiment find their one true place. She lives with her sister Nani, Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch_." Explained Bella to her confused friend.

"_Who's Pleakley and Stitch_?" asked a still confused 624.

"_Pleakley is some weird one eye alien who dresses up as a girl_," said Bella.

"_Eww_..." said 624.

"_I know. Anyway Stitch is experiment 626 strongest of all of us experiments he pretends to be Lilo's dog_," continues Bella.

"_Jumba made more experiments? Oh speaking of which do you know where he is? I need to talk to him_," said 624.

"_I could tell you but now that I think about it I could use your help_," said Bella with a small smile. 624 sighs and asks,

"_What do you need help with_?" Bella then replies,

"_Funny story I was playing poker with Yaarp aka 613, Fibber aka 032 and Bonnie aka 149 and while we were play/ losing to Fibber when Bonnie mention that there was going to be karaoke at French Fry aka 062's restaurant and she and Clyde aka 150 were going to enter together. Also a bunch of other experiments were too_," explained Bella now getting nervous. "_And I sort of said I was going to do a duet with another experiment_,"

"_Let me guess you want me to be your duet partner_," said 624 broadly rolling her eyes.

"_Please I really want to impress Yaarp I really like him and_.." cried Bella.

"_Say no more I'll do it. What are we singing anyways_?" asked 624. Bella brought up the bag she was carrying and handed 624 a music sheet.

"_We'll be singing "Can't help falling in love with you," from A-Teens_," Bella said then pulling out a pen she started marking the music sheet. " _You'll be singing these parts I'll sing those parts and we'll both sing these parts_."Then Bella pulled out two black suits that look like the suits from Men in Black and two pairs of sunglasses. " _And we'll both be wearing these_." 624 looked at the song sheet, then the suits, then at Bella.

"_What have I got myself into_?" 624 asked herself as she follows Bella to French Fry's restaurant.

Stitch & Angel Stitch & Angel Stitch & Angel Stitch & Angel Stitch & Angel Stitch & Angel

"What a beautiful day! Don't you agree Stitch," asked Lilo walking to French Fry's restaurant with Stitch, Pleakley, and Jumba.

"_Yeah whatever_," said Stitch who was dressed up as Evis for the karaoke at French Fry's restaurant. Then the group heard giggling from behind them. All of them turned around to see two experiments, one blue the other pink, dressed up in black suits and sunglasses. The pink experiment was wearing a blonde curly wig and the blue one was wearing a brown wig. They were talking or more like gossiping to one another.

"_No way Bella, 621 is a jerk and almost as much as a pervert as 601_,"said the pink experiment.

"_You mean Chopsuey and Kixx?"_ asked Bella.

" _Whatever Bella, oh my god._" Said the pink experiment now sounding concern.

"_What is it Angel_?" asked Bella.

"_It's 199,_" said Angel.

"_Awwh, but he always has good gossip_," pouted Bella.

"_Fine we'll ask him for gossip then we'll leave_," said Angel. Then 199 aka Nosy walks up to Angel and Bella.

"Hello ladies," said Nosy.

"_Hey Nosy got any gossip?_" asked Bella.

"Anyone in specific you want to hear about? Because I got dirt on just about everyone on this island," said Nosy pulling out his notebook.

"_Yarrp_," said Bella happily.

"Oh someone has a crush…" but Nosy was cut off by Angel.

"_Don't you dare breathe a word of this or I will tell everyone your "secret",_" growled Angel.

"624 is that you crap. Okay this is all I know," Nosy whispers to Bella and Angel then quickly leaves. Bella and Angel giggle then they enter French Fry's restaurant.

Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley having heard the entire conversion began to wonder what just happened.

"Who's 624 Jumba and do you know what she knew about Nosy," asked Lilo. Jumba shakes his head. "I don't know what 624 knows about 199," replied Jumba.

"its probley blackmail," said Pleakley in a matter of fact voice.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but what I do know is 624 is design to sing but not just sing anything. She will sing a song when sung will turn all experiments before her evil," says this with an evil laugh. "But when sung backwards they turn good,"

"Really we have to catch her Stitch before she turns all the other experiments evil," said Lilo running into the restaurant with Stitch. Jumba and Pleakley soon follow Lilo and Stitch into the restaurant. The restaurant was packed with people and experiments alike a stage was set up for karaoke Yarrp was on stage.

"Welcome to karaoke day at French Fry's. Our first singers are Lilo and Stitch. Both Lilo and Stitch went on stage and started sing "Aloha Oe"

Stitch: Aloha `oe, aloha `oe  
E ke onaona noho i ka lipo  
One fond embrace,  
A ho`i a`e au  
Until we meet again

Lilo: Aloha `oe, aloha `oe  
E ke onaona noho i ka lipo  
One fond embrace,  
A ho`i a`e au  
Until we meet again.

Both: Aloha `oe, aloha `oe  
E ke onaona noho i ka lipo  
One fond embrace,  
A ho`i a`e au  
Until we meet again. (Queen Lili`uokalani)

Everyone claps Lilo and Stitch leave the stage Yarrp gets back on stage.

" _Thank you Lilo and Stitch next up Bonnie and Clyde_," Yarrp leaves the stage as Bonnie and Clyde enter. They both sing "Thieves like us" by New Order.

Both: I've watched your face for a long time  
It's always the same  
I've studied the cracks and the wrinkles  
You were always so vain  
Well, now you live your life like a shadow  
In the pouring rain  
Oh, it's called love  
Yes, it's called love  
Oh, it's called love  
And it belongs to us  
Oh, it dies so quickly  
It grows so slowly  
But when it dies, it dies for good  
It's called love  
And it belongs to everyone but us

I've lived my life in the valleys  
I've lived my life on the hills  
I've lived my life on alcohol  
I've lived my life on pills  
But it's called love  
And it belongs to us  
It's called love  
And it's the only thing that's worth living for  
It's called love  
And it belongs to us  
It's called love  
Yes it's called love

Oh, love is found in the east and west  
But when love is at home, it's the best  
Love is the cure for every evil  
Love is the air that supports the eagle  
It's called love  
And it's so un-cool  
It's called love  
And somehow it's become unmentionable  
It's called love  
And it belongs to every one of us  
It's called love  
And it cuts your life like a broken knife.(New Order)

A few of the audience members cry, Bonnie and Clyde leave the stage after resisting the urge to steal the karaoke machine. After a few songs later, Yarrp enters the stage once more.

" _Thank you, Finally we have Bella and Angel_," Yarrp leaves when Bella and Angel enter, they began to sing.

Both: oooooo........

Doot doo doo...

If I just can't help falling in love with you

Angel: Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in,  
But I can't help,  
Falling in love with you.

Shall I stay,  
Would it be a sin,  
If I can't help,  
Falling in love with you.

Bella: Like a river flows,  
To the sea,  
So it goes,  
Some things are meant to be,  
Angel: Some things are meant to be!

Both: Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too,  
For I can't help,  
Falling in love with you.

Angel: Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in,  
But I, I can't, I can't help,  
Falling in love,  
With you.

Bella: Like a river flows,  
To the sea,  
So it goes,  
Some things are meant to be,  
Angel: Some things are meant to be!

Both: Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too,  
For I can't help,  
Falling in love with you.

Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too,  
For I can't help,  
Falling in love with you,  
For I can't help,  
Falling in love,  
Falling in love with you

Like a river flows,  
That's the way it goes,  
I just can't help on it,  
Falling in love with you,

Like a river flows,  
That's the way it goes,  
I just can't help on it,  
Falling in love with you,

Like a river flows,  
That's the way it goes,  
I just can't help on it,  
Falling in love with you.

Like a river flows,  
That's the way it goes,  
I just can't help it  
Falling in love with you.(Elvis).

Everyone cheers, a few male experiments wolf whistle as the two female experiments throw their wigs of to the crowd.

To be continued. Don't for get to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: thanks for the reviews here is the new chapter I don't own Lilo and Stitch or any of the Disney songs.

The two wigs flew in the air as the two female experiments walk off stage. All the male experiments went for Angel's blonde wig except for Clyde and Yaarp. Yaarp caught Bella's brown wig and gave it back to her. The two experiments got a table together. Clyde wasn't allowed to catch either wig because he was with Bonnie. As the many male experiments fought over the wig Lilo and the group were talking about what was going on.

"What is up with all the experiments today they been acting weird since 624 was activated," asked Lilo. "Do you think she turned all the experiments evil?"

"No, little girl 624 did not turn anyone evil she is only using her charm and beauty to poison the minds of all male experiment to do anything to please her," explained Jumba with an evil laugh.

"Well I'm glad Stitch is not effected by her charm right Stitch?" Lilo turns to Stitch who was sitting next to her. "Stitch? Stitch? Stitch?!" yelled Lilo. (A/N: LOL Snake reference). Stitch was gone; he was one of the male experiments who were fighting over Angel's wig. Angel walks up to Lilo's table.

"_I hope this seat isn't taken_." Said Angel as hopped in the seat between Pleakley's seat and Stitch's empty seat.

"Ah 624 how are you doing. Not turning Jumba's experiments evil no?" asked Jumba nervously.

"_Unless you want me to Jumba. Oh by the way do you remember that promise you made me before you deactivate me_?" asked Angel sounding a bit angry at the end of her statement.

"Yes I do remember," said Jumba then he called French Fry over. "062 make a cherry pie and make it quick," French Fry leaves for the kitchen.

"Pie? What does pie have to do with anything?" asked Pleakley.

"624 likes pie," said Jumba. Stitch comes back with Angel's wig in hand and most of the male experiments injured.

"_Here is your wig_," said Stitch cheerfully.

"_Thank you. You must be 626 or Stitch as I heard. For the supposedly most powerful experiment you sure are cute_," said Angel in a flirty manner. Stitch blushes.

"_Thanks_," said Stitch as he takes his seat between Lilo and Angel. (A/N: Ha ha. I seated them like that on purpose. First one to guess why or comes close gets close gets a cookie.) Angel puts her wig back on as French Fry brings back the pie.

"_Yum_," Angel starts eating the pie happily. Stitch stares at Angel lovingly.

"This is disgusting," said Lilo.

"No Lilo it's love I mean," Pleakley then starts singing.

"Can you feel the love tonigh…" But Pleakley doesn't finish his song because Angell throws her empty pie plate at him.

"_My ears how could anyone exist and sing like that_," cried Angel.

"Well at least I'm not an evil little monster," retorted Pleakley.

"_At least I'm not a guy dressed up as a girl_," yelled Angel. Everyone stops talking and stare at the two arguing aliens all wondering if this will end up in a physical fight.

"You want to fight bring it on little monster," said Pleakley. The fight tuck place on the stage. Bets were made to see who would win. Everyone had their bets on Angel. The fight only lasted about a minute; Angel had grabbed Pleakley by the feet and tossed him through a window where outside he landed face first in the dumpster. Angel takes her seat again.

"But if _you want to see something mushy Lilo look at Yaarp and Bella's table_," said Angel pointing in Yaarp and Bella's direction. Bella and Yaarp are flirting and holding hands at their table.

"You're right they are mushy. Do you think they kissed?" asked Lilo. Angel thinks for a moment.

"_I don't think so hang on. Hey Nosy come over here_," called Angel. Nosy comes over and takes

Pleakley seat because Pleakley went home to take a shower.

"Hello, Angel. What do you need to know?" asked Nosy.

"_Have_ _Bella and Yaarp kissed yet? It looks s like they want to eat each other's face off_," said Angel.

"No sorry Angel no kissing," said Nosy.

"_Damn I need to make Yaarp kiss Bella because Bella is my friend and I want my friends happy_," Angel said to herself.

"You can't make Yaarp kiss Bella," said Lilo.

"I agree with little girl. Any relationship between two experiments is complicating and should not be pushed," said Jumba.

"_Bonnie and Clyde's relationship doesn't seem complicated_," said Angel.

"That's because I designed 149 and 150 to work together," Jumba replied simply. But Stitch has an idea.

"_Stitch as an idea. Come on Angel_," Stitch leads Angel to the stage, turns on the karaoke machine, switches to a song and gives Angel a microphone. Angel reads the song and smiles. Stitch grabs a microphone and starts the song for Angel.

Angel: There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why, but you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she want you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now

Everyone: Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't it sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl

Stitch: Now's your moment  
Floating in the blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time would be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Everyone: Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it, how?  
You wanna kiss the girl

Woh, woh

Both Stitch & Angel: Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say, kiss the girl

Everyone: Woh, woh

Stitch & Angel: Sha-la-la-la-la-la music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

You got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
Go on you gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (Disney Little Mermaid).

Cliffhanger! Remember to LOL just kidding.

Everyone cheers as Stitch and Angel take bows then Nosy made an announcement.

\"Everyone look at Yaarp and Bella's table!" everyone turned around just in time to see Yaarp and Bella kiss. Everyone awes Nosy starts singing.

Bella and Yaarp sitting in a tree

K I S S I N G.

First comes love… Then Yaarp, using his megaphone like antenna, to sonic blast Nosy out the same window Pleakley went through earlier. Yaarp and Bella then leave together. Kixx wolf whistles.

To be continue… I mean it, now review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the review I'm currently working on two or three other stories at the moment so thanks for your patients. Disclaimer I don't own Lilo and Stitch (Disney or The pie song (Douglas Imbrogno).

After the karaoke incident at French Fries' restaurant Lilo, Stitch and Jumba went home. Angel tagged along because she had nowhere to go. Upon entering the house Angel ran into Pleakley.

"Why is this little monster in the house?" asked Pleakley.

"Trust me Pleakley if I could send "Angel" anywhere I would," said Lilo.

"_I'm going to ignore that hint of sarcasm_," said Angel.

"Look "Angel" until I know you're good I'm not going to trust you," said Lilo. "Especially around Stitch,"

"_What's wrong? You think I'm going to turn him evil or something_," asked Angel.

"Well that is what you do," said Lilo.

"Actually little girl 624's song does not affect 625 or 626," Jumba pointed out.

"_See _Lilo_ why don't you trust me_?" asked Angel.

"I just don't okay. You were design to be evil how are you so nice?!" yelled Lilo.

"_When I was first activated on this planet the first thing I saw was my friend or as you would say my_ aikane*. _Bella was as happy on this planet as were the other experiments I couldn't destroy that. I'm not that evil, but it seems like you already made up your mind. Good bye _Lilo_ and I'll_ _see you around_ Stitch," and with that Angel leaves with tears in her eyes. On her way out she almost bumps into Nani who just came home from work.

"Lilo who was that?" asked Nani when she realized the "who" was an experiment.

"That was Angel. She's a good experiment. But Lilo doesn't care," Stitch said angrily then he leaves his and Lilo's bedroom.

"What's Stitch so upset about?" asked Nani now very curious.

"Stitch just has a crush on Angel," said Lilo.

"Oh now I see why," said Nani.  
"I called Angel evil. She got upset and ran," said Lilo.

"Is she evil?" asked Nani.

"No, Bella brought out Angel good side before I met her. Jumba said she could turn all experiments evil and I was worried she turns Stitch evil," said Lilo.

"Ah but she forget little girl when 624 sings her song backwards she turns experiments good," said Jumba.

"Who cares Angel has lots of friends she's probably with one of them," said Pleakley all of them now walking into the kitchen.

"I hope so. I'm going to apologize to Angel tomorrow," said Lilo.

"Yes you are. Now who wants dinner," said Nani.

Meanwhile somewhere on the island, Angel is looking for a place to stay. Then she feels large vibrations in the ground. Angel turns then ducks in a bush when seeing a large fish face alien.

"Where is that trog," said the alien. Then a yellow alien appears Angel recognizes him as 625.

"Come on Gantu, we been searching for hours could we go home," complained 625.

"Quiet 625, we have to find 624 before that earth girl and 626 does," said Gantu.

"Whatever I'm going home," said 625 leaving in one direction. Gantu then leaves in the opposite direction. After a minute or two Angel gets out of her hiding spot and wanders around before finding Bonnie and Clyde's hideout. Angel knocks on the door. After a minute of what sounded like locks being unlocked Bonnie opens the door.

"Angel there you are come in, come in," she said letting Angel in. Bonnie and Clyde's hideout was small and only consist of a main room, which was a kitchen and living room, a bedroom which Bonnie and Clyde shared and a bathroom. Angel told Bonnie what happened at the house and what happened with Gantu.

"I see well you could stay here as long as you like as long as you don't call the cops," said Bonnie. She takes out a blanket and puts it on the couch.

"You could sleep on the couch, I'll see you in the morning Angel," said Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie," Bonnie then leaves for the bedroom where Clyde is already asleep. Angel removes her wig and disguise, cuddles on the couch and falls asleep.

The next morning Lilo wakes up on the sofa in the living room. Stitch was still upset about Lilo making Angel cry.

"I guess I should apologize to Stitch first," thought Lilo. Then Lilo rides the elevator to hers and Stitch's room. Stitch was still asleep; Lilo used the time to change into her hula outfit for she had hula practice today. After she dresses she wakes up Stitch.

"Stitch wake up I have hula practice today. I'm sorry about making Angel cry, I'm going to apologize once we find her and then we'll find her one true place," said Lilo. Stitch wakes up.

"Really?" asked Stitch.

"Yes really now let's go," said Lilo walking to the elevator with Stitch, going down and walking into the hallway.

"Lilo are you ready for hula practice?" yelled Nani from the kitchen.

"Yes Nani I'm going out the door," yelled Lilo.

"Don't forget to apologize to Angel," said Nani.

"I won't," said Lilo as she and Stitch leave.

"I hope Lilo remembers to apologize I don't Angel setting the house on fire or anything," said Pleakley as he and Jumba enter the kitchen.

"She only did that once," claimed Jumba. Everyone looks at him dumbstruck.

"I didn't give 624 pie look she even sings song about pie," said Jumba pulling out his laptop, typing in something and pressing a button. A picture of Angel appears and she's standing in front of a wall of fire. Angel sings.

Everyone reaching for a piece of the pie.  
Maybe they're serving pie in the sky.  
'I'm gonna be famous, maybe be rich...'  
Even it makes me a bastard or a bitch.

Blueberry, strawberry, apple a la mode,  
Boysenberry, cherry, with a scoop of Rocky Road.  
Blackberry, rhubarb, lemon meringue  
Chocolate, pecan, Key Lime with a tang.

Sign right here on that dotted line.  
Here is your widget, now your soul is mine.  
Whoever dies with the most toys wins--  
Just be sure to bury those sins!

Blueberry, strawberry, apple a la mode,  
Boysenberry, cherry, with a scoop of Rocky Road.  
Blackberry, rhubarb, lemon meringue  
Chocolate, pecan, Key Lime with a tang.

Raspberry, huckleberry, New York cheesecake,  
Coconut cream with coconut flakes.  
Raisin, mince meat, pumpkin peach,  
Could you push that banana cream within my reach?

Blueberry, strawberry, apple a la mode,  
Boysenberry, cherry, with a scoop of Rocky Road.  
Blackberry, rhubarb, lemon meringue  
Chocolate, pecan, Key Lime with a tang.

Raspberry, huckleberry, New York cheesecake,  
Coconut cream with coconut flakes.  
Raisin, mince meat, pumpkin peach...  
Could you push that banana cream within my reach?

Could you push that banana cream within my reach? (Douglas Imbrogno 2004)

Thanks for reading don't forget to review next chapter will be whenever. *I'm not sure if that's the actual translation.


End file.
